


Barrelful of Monkeys

by trascendenza



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Well," Ryan sighs, flopping back onto his bed, "sometimes I think you just don't want to get off, Seth."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrelful of Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [porn battle (fourth)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html), prompt: none ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html?thread=14290943#t14290943)).

"Holy crap monkeys."

Ryan slides his mouth off Seth's dick with a _pop_, giving him a look. "Why are you talking about monkeys?"

"Ryan—you're giving me a full-on blow job, man. You don't think that qualifies for a 'holy crap monkeys,' maybe even a barrelful of aforementioned monkeys?"

"A what? And can I get back to what I'm doing, or is this going to be another one of those… days?"

"I knew the school systems in Chino were crappy, but I would've thought that'd be pretty obvious. It's a monkey, holy in the name of God, with some crap thrown in there for good measure because the whole ironic part about taking the name of the holy in vain is defiling it, you see?" Seth leans forward with squinty eyes. "And what do you mean," he brings up his fingers for dramatic air quotes, "'those days'?"

"Well," Ryan sighs, flopping back onto his bed, "sometimes I think you just don't want to get off, Seth."

"Don't want to get off? Don't want to get off? I'm a young, virile man, Ryan. The scant time I spend thinking about things _other_ than getting off has decreased to virtually zilch since your momentous arrival in Newport." He crawls over to the bed on his knees, pants hanging alluringly off his waist; Ryan sighs again when he looks at the curls of Seth's hair peeking out.

"So why are we talking instead of me having my mouth around your dick?"

"You tell me." Seth, not at his most agile even when his pants were properly fastened, sort of wiggle-rolls onto the bed. "You're the one who let a few harmless crap monkeys get in the way of our fun."

Ryan gives him another look. He reaches down, unfastening his jeans, freeing his erection.

"All right, Mr. Fun. Get to it."

Seth looks at Ryan's dick, looks back up at Ryan's face, washes, rinses, repeats, and sometime during the rinse cycle he gets the hint and starts getting to his knees.

"No," Ryan says, snagging a finger through his waist band.

"Dude, that is so unfair. How is that your index finger is stronger than all of me combined?"

Ryan uses his index finger of freakish strength to direct Seth, and when he's done, they're head to foot.

Seth keeps babbling; Ryan puts his hands on Seth's waists, yanking down his pants and forcing Seth out of them, carefully lowering Seth down.

"Seth."

"Don't see why this makes any more sense than the chair, I mean, really, you know I have bad knees, Ryan—"

"Seth."

"And we should have gone to my room, anyone could break in here, it's a motherfucking house of glass, man, that's just wrong—"

"Seth, I'm gonna to suck your dick now and if you don't shut up and suck mine, you'll be in for a world of hurt."

He can almost hear Seth's jaw drop open and takes the opportunity to draw Seth closer, just a bit, to his mouth. Seth's dick, contrary to every size neurosis that Seth has, is very nicely sized and he takes it slowly, carefully, not quite used to this positioning yet but when Seth's mouth descends on him in return, he starts to think he might have a new favorite.

He thinks he hears a muffled epithet about monkeys when he reaches his hands up, running them along the inside of Seth's thighs. He's having a hard time concentrating, because, _damn_, Seth and that mouth of his. He's sucking Ryan off like a kid at an ice cream store. Seeing Seth's mouth cover him, the feel of Seth's fingers around his dick and seeing that sweet pink tongue dart out and lap at him—that's enough to undo him. But he's also feeling it pump through his body, like being really drunk and really high at the same time—

And then Seth _really_ goes for it, making sounds that should be obscene but are just fucking hot, and he arches up, deep-throating Seth as he comes, moaning with all the air left in his lungs and shuddering apart, the arc of his body snapping just as he tastes Seth in his mouth, and they collapse, limbs awkwardly tripping in their boneless state.

"Shit," Seth says when he's caught his breath, squirming his way up the bed. "That was so fucking naughty." He drops his head onto Ryan's shoulder, and slings one leg over him. "I love it." He promptly falls asleep like that, mouth hanging adorably open, Jewfro even wilder than normal. Ryan gives him a soft kiss, pulls the blanket up over them, and goes to sleep, content, his work for the day done.


End file.
